Emily Fernandez
Emily Fernandez ''' is a main cast member on Little Women: Atlanta, and was a main cast member on Little Women: Dallas . Biography '''Emily Fernandez was born on June 30, 1992. The type of dwarfism that Fernandez has is Achondroplasia. Before she was on Little Women: Atlanta, she was a club dancer alongside her best friend/fellow cast member Bri Barlup. She and Barlup were also featured in rapper Lil Chuckee's music video for his song,"Da Wop". After that, Barlup went as "Leftcheek" and Fernandez went as "Rightcheek" at performances, and performed together as the duo called,"The Cheeks". Fernandez moved back to Dallas in 2016 to be with family, and joined the cast of Little Women: Dallas She and Bri became main cast members of Little Women: Atlanta again, and returned to the show during Season 5. Behind the Scenes Emily was put up for adoption by her biological parents when she was just a baby. Her adoptive parents are both little people. Emily's adoptive mother passed away on Emily's sixteenth birthday due to surgery complications. She has a sister named Sara, who is also a little person. Fernandez was in a relationship with a man named Lontel Johnson. They were together on and off for at least four years. Fernandez and Johnson welcomed a son, Lontel "JJ" Johnson Jr. on April 27, 2016. Just like Emily, JJ was born with Achondroplasia Dwarfism. Unfortunately, JJ passed away on August 5, 2016 at 3 months old due to health complications. Emily longed for another child--preferably a boy. She wanted her son to have the same father and DNA as JJ, so she decided to do IVF. Lontel said that he doesn't want to have another child, considering how he and Emily went through so much with losing their son JJ. After lots of thinking, Lontel agreed to be Emily's sperm donor, but not be in the child's life. Emily said she is fine with being a single mother. Emily underwent two egg retrieval surgeries, and two embryo transfers. The transfers were unsuccessful. But in September 2018, Emily revealed that she was pregnant again with a baby boy (named Zayne Odell Johnson). He was born in October 2018. His father is Lontel Johnson, and he was conceived through IVF. Zayne has Achondroplasia Dwarfism just like his mother. Fernandez has a daughter named Eva (8), from a previous relationship. Eva is average-sized. In 2017, Emily dated Dallas rapper Dreadz 448. The two recorded a song together called, "Lifetime ". Emily and her best friend Bri have a Youtube channel called, "OFFICIALLCRC". They have released multiple singles, including, "Poppin' Bottles", "Gettin Rich", "HD", and "Run That Check". In August 2017, the music video for "Poppin' Bottles" was posted on their YouTube channel. Over the course of two months, the video received more than 12 million views. On May 24, 2019, Emily and Bri released a song titled "Project X" with Amanda and Andrea Salinas (A.K.A The Tiny Twins). The music video for the song was released on YouTube on June 8, 2019, and over the course of 17 days, the video received 1.1 million views. As of November 9, 2019, the video received 2.2 million views. Trivia * She wants to have two or three more children. * Emily is the owner of three dogs--one of them is a Doberman. * Fernandez has a trust fund. Category:LWATL Characters Category:LW Dal.Characters Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Rappers Category:People who were born in the 1990s Category:Dancers Category:Event Hosts Category:Cancers Category:People who were adopted Category:People who have a YouTube channel Category:Mothers Category:People who were born in June Category:Little People with Average-Sized Children Category:Little People with LP Children